


Something like wonder

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: "I don't bite" is a gay phrase prove me wrong, F/F, Sexual Tension, a tad of Hurt/Comfort, confessions of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: set as if laurel had joined the team after the show down with shadow thief instead of going back to earth-2laurel and dinah are doing recon in some forest somewhere and shit happens
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Something like wonder

Laurel shifted to try to preserve more of her body heat and Dinah glared at her for the slight rustling sound the movement made. Laurel rolled her eyes. It was practically impossible to be quiet when surrounded by dead leaves. Besides, she was at least 80 percent certain that none of the guards had left the warmth of the guardhouse since the last time she checked, and that was good enough for her. 

"You know, this whole canaries, girl power thing seemed a lot more fun when I thought we were going to be beating people up," she said.

The corners of Dinah's lips lifted ever so slightly. "That's why we didn't tell you what we were doing until we were already in the car," she replied without missing a beat.

Laurel grinned. She liked that Dinah wasn't cowed by her. It was fun not knowing what to expect.

"You should be careful," she said. "I'm pretty sure that tricking the DA into laying outside in the cold with you is illegal."

"And what law did I break, DA Lance?" Dinah asked.

"I don't know, one of them," Laurel replied flippantly.

Dinah laughed, actually laughed, and it made Laurel's heart stutter in her chest. God she was so screwed.

She shivered a little as the cold seeped into her bones and somehow Dinah noticed. "Big bad Laurel Lance is cold. I never would've believed it," she teased.

Laurel flushed at hearing Dinah say her name and said, "I don't get cold." She didn't even need to look over to know that Dinah was raising her eyebrow in that teasing way that made Laurel blush every time. "But if- hypothetically- I was cold, it would be your fault for not warning me that we were going to be laying in a forest for hours on end," she said.

Dinah huffed. "Fair point," she muttered, taking the reflective blanket off her own body and wrapping it around Laurel's shoulders with more care than necessary. She failed to notice how the brush of her fingertips against the back of Laurel's neck as she adjusted the blanket made her reluctant teammate briefly close her eyes, the hint of a genuine smile playing on her lips.

It was only a couple of minutes before Dinah felt the loss of her blanket and her teeth began to chatter.

"Who's cold now?" Laurel teased.

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Asshole," she muttered fondly.

"C'mon," Laurel said, opening her arms to Dinah. "I don't bite."

Dinah bit her lip, imagining they were Laurel's teeth as a slew of images forced their way into her brain. "I wish you would," she thought, safe in the confines of her own head where she didn't have to pretend she wasn't painfully attracted to her aggravating (and wonderful) team mate.

One look at Laurel's shocked expression and she was fairly certain her thoughts weren't quite as safe as she thought they were. "That was out loud, wasn't it?" she asked, grimacing.

Laurel only grinned, her shock fading and being replaced by a giddy sort of joy that bubbled up onto her expression, no matter how hard she tried to stamp it down. "C'mon," she said, still holding her arms open for Dinah to join her under the blanket.

Blushing bright red and avoiding Laurel's gaze, Dinah shifted into her arms. She shivered violently, whether from the influx of warmth or the contact she didn't know.

Laurel quite enjoyed holding Dinah in her arms and she tightened her grip a little before leaning in close to whisper in her ear, "I wouldn't mind by the way. Eating you that is."

Dinah let out a little splutter and then said, "I... ehm," and chuckled nervously before shutting her mouth to collect her thoughts. Laurel grinned at having rendered Dinah speechless, a light blush present on her cheeks, as she was unable to evade the effect of her own words and the direction they pushed her imagination into. She was fairly certain that Dinah was having the same issue because her voice was huskier than usual when she said, "Bite. The phrase, was bite, not eat."

"Yeah, I'll do that too," Laurel said, the smile evident in her voice.

Dinah huffed out a breath, unable to think of anything to say except for, "You're ridiculous."

Laurel hummed at that, and the short sound was so full of teasing and promise that Dinah actually felt a bit nervous.

"So you're saying," Laurel started, her voice a low drawl and her breath hot against Dinah's ear, "that you don't want me to fuck you." If that statement hadn't already torn the breath from Dinah's lungs then the way Laurel dragged her teeth against her earlobe certainly would have. 

Desperate to regain some semblance of control, Dinah reached an arm around Laurel's back and flipped them over so she was sitting on top of Laurel's waist.

Laurel just grinned at her, seemingly unperturbed my the movement.

"This is not happening. We're on a mission," Dinah said.

Laurel raised an eyebrow. "And after the mission?" she replied.

Dinah let out a frustrated exhale and said, "I'll think about it," as she got off Laurel and pulled the blanket around her shoulders, leaving room for her teammate to join her.

She glanced over and Laurel's small smile was so blatantly happy that it made Dinah's heart swell. Her first thought was, 'God, she's fucking adorable'- which she managed to not say out loud- but nerves quickly crept in because, "This is more than just sex for you, isn't it?" she asked.

Laurel's smile faded and Dinah saw something akin to _terror_ in her eyes before she turned on her stomach, hiding her face as she said, "Maybe we should just keep our relationship professional," in a voice that would sound almost bored if not for the slight quiver that betrayed Laurel's true feelings.

"Hey," Dinah murmured, draping her arm and the blanket over Laurel's shoulder and cursing herself when the other woman flinched.

She hated herself a little more when she saw a tear drip onto the ground in front of Laurel. She would be impressed at how her teammate didn't move or make a sound, even though it was obvious she was crying because her face was tear-stained and her bottom lip was quivering when Dinah turned to face her.

"I don't have feelings for you," Laurel said forcefully, her voice thick with unshed tears.

"Okay," Dinah murmured. "Is it okay if I have feelings for you?" She wasn't sure it was true until she said it, but once she did it seemed so obvious because _of course_ she had feelings for Laurel. Those feelings were heightened tenfold when she saw something like wonder in Laurel's eyes as she said, "Yeah, that'd be okay."

Dinah smiled and it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to lean over and kiss her, and do her best to erase all the hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> pls put ur best jokes in the comments, i would like to feel joy. thank u :)


End file.
